Under The Night Sky
by AstKazu
Summary: "Kagamicchi, please say it..."


Hello, finally backed from writeblock because of RPing... well whatever. Now I'm trying to write English fiction again. Just for testing am I already growing or not yet. And it seems not yet orz. Gah, whatever.

* * *

Under the empty night sky; the dark world with the flakes of snows fell slowly in air, will filled the street with soft white cotton perhaps. The night where we only can got slight light from moon, or just for now, a small light from streetlight reflected in those pair of honey-yellow eyes in front of _him_. The eyes full of lust but also the eyes full of love. It simply explained everything, how the owner of eyes really wants the guy in front of him, who refelcted on his eyes as well. The fierce red eyes, with the _weirdest_ eyebrows ever; look like branched? And how he cutely showing his red face on his half tanned skin, how he breathed, how he letted out steam from his mouth in cold air in the edge of alley, how he almost burried his face into his scarf as he felt embarrassed when he stared by the honey-yellow eyes.

A hand slowly shifted into thick and layers of shirt which the guy with black-red gradation haired wore. The hand seemed exploring all muscles of the guy has. It is sure sweet. And when the hand placed on his chest, the hand can felt how the heart was beating rapidly. A small satisfiaction smile formed on the yellow haired guy's lips. He can felt his heart is pumping faster too, but somehow he can control his expression, gesture, and whatever luckily. Even though he can felt his head is also warmer, and full of the forbidden minds. It couldn't be helped. So he started to opened his mouth, and asked something to the guy in front of him.

"Kagamicchi... do you really love me?" then he thrusted his head and met his tip of nose on the guy's tip of nose. His name is Kagami?

However Kagami can't answered it. Actually he already mumbled in the deepest of his heart, that he loved this yellow guy so much. Even much than how he loves his friends, basketball, burgers... the only one is him. Is Kise Ryouta.

"Why... why you don't answer me, Kagamicchi? If no, why don't you refuse what I do _now_ to you?" the guy named Kise, still placed his hand on Kagami's chest, while the thumb started to _played_ with his teat. And it was really effecting him. How embarrassed Kagami are. He couldn't helped to just letted out small groan when Kise pressed it..., twisted it..., and keeping on doing that.

Kagami's mouth is trembling. He really wanna said that he loved Kise so much. But his stubborness of embarrassed still stucked his words in throat. Then another hand of Kise was slipped too, he was starting to carressed Kagami's back, and went down, down, to the waist, hip, then almost reached his butt when it slipped onto his pants. Kagami felt it with ticklish feel. Though, he felt pleasured as well.

"Kagamicchi, I won't stop until you said it," Kise mumbled, whispered, toward that flushed ear with hoarse voice.

The black-red gradation haired guy statred to opened his mouth, as he mumbled something, followed when his ear was being kissed by Kise, "Kise..." his voice is really muffled even though Kise can heard it clearly. "Kise..."

"Say it, Kagamicchi. Please, say..." he sniffed Kagami's ear, cheek, to the nape, and his neck then kissed his neck and jaw.

"I... really..." Kagami said while closing his eyes slowly, and his hands began to wrap Kise's waist, "...really love you. Don't you realize at the first time?"

How pleasured Kise heard it. The flowery aura, all of negative minds were wiped out from his brain. He hoped, he wished, Kagami is for him forever. Only this guy who can changed him, what if he never met Kagami, never being defeated by his team, and never realized how to loved his team... he will keep on the arrogant guy ever. Kagami is the best—no, he thought; Kagamicchi is the best.

"I am glad to hear it Kagamicchi. Can you say it once again?" he said while started to licking his neck, the taste of skin that he loves so much till now...

"Are you deaf? I love you Kise," said Kagami sternly.

Hands of Kise wrapped Kagami's body in his shirt that already unbuttoned by him. He is really glad. "Thanks... Kagamicchi... thanks," then he leaved mark on Kagami's neck and kissed it afterwards. Then he placed his sight again onto Kagami's eyes that now only half opened.

_How really cute he is..._ Kise said in his mind, shifted his right hand on Kagami's cheek, the chubby cheek ever. He rubbed it softly with his thumb, and said, "can I..." his thumb slowly moved on Kagami's lips, "get this, now...?"

A small but sincerely smile formed on his lips, made the adorable look he is, and still with his blushed face, "as a pleasure."

And the lust mind again covered Kise's brain. He desperately already held himself to not _go_. And at the moment, he didn't need to hold himself again. Hungrily he kissed and smoched Kagami, licking his lips, and forced his tongue to exploring Kagami's. And never expected that Kagami bravely met his tongue with Kise's, rubbing it, playing with it, and else.

It is really a happiness. A happiness under dark sky, slight light of moon, and the sparkling snows that fell to the beautiful world.


End file.
